


Better Than Expected

by talesofakindredspirit



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofakindredspirit/pseuds/talesofakindredspirit
Summary: You get stood up and Tom swoops in to save you from the embarrassment of it.





	Better Than Expected

Your nails tap against the table nervously as you glance around the restaurant once again, hoping upon all hope that he’ll arrive and not stand you up once again. You check your phone again, still nothing. Your eyes well up with tears, but you quickly blink them away. 

_He’s just late, he’ll be here soon._ You tell yourself for what seems like the millionth time.

The waitress comes over, pity clear in her eyes as she asks what you would like to order once again.

“I just need a little bit more time, my boyfriend will be here soon,” you tell her and she lets out a sigh before nodding sadly. 

“Okay hun, just call me over if you need me.” She walks away from you, leaving you alone at the table once again.

People are being to stare at you with apologetic and pitying looks, causing you to shrink down in your seat, feeling even worse about the situation you’re in and making you want to cry even more.

You sniff and slide your phone back into your purse, ready to hightail it out of here to spare yourself from any further embarrassment. Suddenly, a man you’ve never seen before slides into the seat across from you, startling you.

“Who-” He cuts you off.

“Sorry I’m so late, darling, traffic is crazy right now.” He explains loudly causing you to stare at him with confusion.

“I’m Tom. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.” He adds quietly.

A smile grows on your face and you nod your head in silent agreement as you realize that he’s just being nice and trying to save you from further embarrassment, and plus he’s probably the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. “Thank you,” You whisper gratefully as the waitress comes over to you both with a large smile on her face.

“What would you like to have tonight, dears?”

As you’re leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, Tom’s hand wraps around your wrist to stop you. 

You look up at him curiously as he stares down at you with a small smile on your face. 

“What?” You ask him, tilting your head to the side causing some of your hair to fall in front of your eyes.

He chuckles and pushes some of the hair out of your face. “I would like to know if you want to go on a date sometime in the near future? Like for real this time.”

You giggle softly and nod your head, a delighted smile lighting up his face immediately. “I would love to.”


End file.
